Power Rangers Nature's Calling
by Aquilla the Eagle
Summary: There were two brothers. Then one became jealous of the other. Determined to beat his brother he became evil and fought against his brother and was banished.The good brother was send to earth to mentor a group of power rangers who would change his brother
1. Introduction

**Hey guys I'm back and ready to give you the introduction. So I hope you enjoy and I'll start the actual story real soon.**

Far away from Earth there is a planet called Fromilerda. Fromilerda constantly got attacked, so it had to have some kind of defense system. Its defense system was Power Rangers. Two brothers, by the names of Luken and Exel, tried to enroll in the Power Rangers. They both succeeded, with Exel being the leader in Green. Luken overcome with jealousy of his brother promised himself he would beat his brother. Luken then became evil and Exel had to fight his brother. After Luken was defeated he was banished from the dimension for 1,000 years. Exel was told to find a spot somewhere else in the Universe and train a team of Rangers to convert his brother to good. Luken considered this a game and everyone knew that if he was beaten soundly that he would turn good. Unfortunately Luken and Exel had a bond that caused them to sometimes share thoughts, so Luken was well aware of the plan to turn him good and he was ready for a challenge. Exel also knew that Luken knew because he heard Luken thinking about it from time to time. So Exel left Fromilerda and took the 7 morphers left with the newest bot Alpha and travelled. He eventually found a spot 800 years later in a city on Earth. That city was San Diego, California. At San Diego Exel hid the 7 watches for the correct people to find them at the correct time. The Alpha bot was upgraded 9 times and became Alpha 9. At his home called the Shire, Exel awaited the time where Luken would be free and challenge him at Earth. Now that time has come and Exel must get the Rangers ready(after he finds them of course).

**So what do you think, please comment on how you think this story is going to go. Thank You. Aquilla the Eagle.**


	2. Finding Rangers

**Heys Guys, this is Aquilla the Eagle. I haven't started this story, and I decided to. I hope you enjoy Power Rangers Nature's Calling.**

It was sunny in San Diego. Nothing would ever seem amiss. Then only thing semi-unusual was that there was a single cloud in the sky that was yellow. It was so unnoticeable, that only 7 people even noticed it at all. Exel noticed also, and knew that this yellow cloud was a warning, that Luken's exile sentence was up.

"Alpha 9, it is time to find the rangers." Exel said. Alpha 9 turned around.

"Do what you must." Came the reply. So Exel went outside of the Shire to find the new rangers. Exel looked around and saw a girl, who was wearing a pink pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt, who was running past. Then suddenly a pinkish glow from a nearby willow tree shined. This girl seemed like the only one who noticed it. The girl went to the willow tree, and took a watch that was glowing pink. Exel realized he found the first ranger. Exel went up to the girl, however the girl saw him coming.

"What are you doing?" the girl questioned him.

"I am needing your help," Exel replied.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"I need you to become a power ranger for me." Exel said.

"Why…," the girl began, but Exel cut her off.

"Look, are you going to help or not?" Exel asked. The girl thought for a second.

"Sure, why not," the girl replied.

"Great, what is your name?" Exel asked.

"My name is Christine Johnson, but please call me Chris," came the answer.

"Alright, can you please go to this address, and wait for me there?" Exel asked.

"Sure," came the response. So Chris went to the shire to wait for Exel. Meanwhile Exel continued to look for other rangers. Exel saw two men sitting on a bench nearby. One of them was feeding the squirrels, while the other was just relaxing. The one who was feeding the squirrels had a red t-shirt and jeans on. Suddenly a squirrel that had a red watch went up to the man in red. The man took the watch off of the squirrel. Exel went over to talk to the man.

"Hello," Exel said.

"Hello," the man said back.

"Can you help me with something?" Exel asked.

"Sure," the man said, "What with?"

"I need you to become a power ranger," Exel said.

"O…K?" came the reply.

"Just come to this address," Exel said, handing him a piece of paper, "And what is your name?"

"I'm Timothy Orth," the man said, "But I am known as Tim." With that Tim headed to the shire. Now the other man on that bench was wearing a blue shirt, with blue jeans. Exel wasn't worried about him because he knew who this was. This was Matthew White. He had come to the shire once before. Exel was a little surprised to see Matt just reach up and grab a blue glowing watch from out of nowhere. Matt stood up, and nodded towards Exel, and then headed to the shire. Exel looked around for another ranger. There was a girl in yellow shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. She was walking past the pond. Suddenly a yellow glow came out of the pond. The girl stopped, and picked up the watch from out of the water. Exel came over.

"How are you," he said casually.

"I'm okay," the girl said.

"Can you become a power ranger for me?" Exel asked. The girl thought for a moment.

"I guess so," the reply was.

"Great, what's your name?" Exel asked.

"Malorie Smith," the girl said.

"Please go to this address," Exel said. Malorie headed to the shire. Exel looked around, but saw no-one green, black, or white glow yet, so Exel went back to the shire.

**So that is the very beginning of the fight against Luken. I also am needing another male name. It needs to begin with A. Please review a name, or send me a pm. Hopefully I'll update a little more often. So for now this is goodbye. This is Aquilla the Eagle, and I'm out of here.**


	3. Many Questions

**Hey guys! I have posted another chapter, which the beginning 5 rangers will all appear in. I still need a male name that starts with A, because the only one submitted was a name I was using for a different ranger. So please help out with that, and I'll be able to update a little more often. So for now sit back, relax, and read the new chapter.**

When Exel went back to the shire, he saw Chris talking with Malorie, and Matt was talking with Tim. Malorie spotted Exel come in and asked, "So what's the problem?"

Surprising Chris, Tim, and Malorie was Matt as he gave the answer. "It appears to me that Luken's exile sentence."

Exel nodded. "Yes that is correct Matt," "Luken is coming, and is going to try to take over Earth."

"Who is this Luken guy?" Chris questioned. "And why would he want to take over Earth?"

"Luken is my brother who has turned evil, and he wants to take over Earth to show that he is better than me," Exel said calmly.

"What reason does he have to try to be better than you?" asked Tim.

"Back on my home planet Fromilerda, I was the leader of the power rangers, the green power ranger. Luken got jealous and is trying to prove he is better than me." Exel responded.

"Well why don't you just let him be better than you?" Malorie asked.

"Luken would know I'm not trying, and then blow up this planet." Exel said. Then Matt spoke,

"I hate to interrupt, but to have a sporting chance, don't we need our leader?"

"Wait, I thought red was leader of the power rangers?" Chris asked, nodding at the red watch on Tim's wrist.

"Normally yes, but to call the power of nature, green became leader of these powers given to you," Exel said. "So we need to find him as fast as possible." Then Alpha 9 came over, and shocked the rangers (except for Matt) by speaking.

"Rangers, I think the green one is in the park now."

"Rangers, Alpha 9 here will keep you up to speed with where monsters appear in the city." Exel explained.

"Well, we need our leader, so what are we waiting for? Let's go get him." Tim said. The 4 rangers left the shire, and went to the park to look for the green ranger. Once they got there, they looked around.

"I don't see anything out of place here," Matt said. Just at that moment, a guy with a green shirt, and black sweat pants came running by, and accidently collided with Malorie, causing both of them to fall down.

"Watch where you're going," Chris said stiffly, while Matt helped them both up.

"Sorry about that," the man said. He took off running again. Malorie looked at him running away.

"Guys, I want to check something, go back to the shire for now," she said. So Matt, Chris and Tim went back to the shire, while Malorie took off after the man who collided with her. The man glanced behind him, and saw Malorie following him, so he slowed down, to allow her to catch up to him.

"Hi, he said, "can I help you with something?"

"Yes you can, have you seen someone with a watch like this except green?" Malorie asked him, showing him her yellow watch. The man laughed and said,

"Sure have Malorie." She smiled.

"Great, where…. Wait do I know you?" It was the man's turn to smile.

"Anthony Jacobs at your service," he said.

"Anthony! It's been a while since high school hasn't it. I didn't recognize you." Malorie exclaimed. She hugged him.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Anthony said. "So you said something about a green watch?"

"Oh, yeah where was the person with the green watch?" she asked. Once again Anthony laughed, and then rolled up his own sleeve to reveal a green watch exactly like Malorie's. When Malorie saw this, she laughed as well.

"You have the watch," she said smiling.

"Why is that significant?" Anthony asked.

"It means you need to help by being a power ranger with me and some other people," Malorie answered.

"Power Ranger?" questioned Anthony.

"I'll explain on the way," Malorie said. She then took his hand, and almost dragged him back to the shire.

**So what do you think? The relation between Anthony, and Malorie will be explained in due course. Also if you want to give ideas for future parts, or a characteristic of a Ranger (Like Max from Wild Force being an expert bowler) let me know by pm. Please review of how you think the story is going so far. This is Aquilla the Eagle, and thanks for reading.**


	4. The Refusal

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've had this chapter done for a while, but I haven't been able to post it. Hopefully you will like it. And as for the name of the character, I decided to go with the original name I had planned, which was Andrew. So without further wait, here it is.**

Back at the shire Chris, Matt, and Tim were all waiting for Malorie to get back. After a few minutes, Malorie finally appeared. She was attempting to drag a man through the door.

"Uh… Malorie?" Matt questioned. Malorie finally stopped trying to drag Anthony over to the other rangers.

"Hey guys," she said, "I found the guy with the green watch." Tim and Chris walked forward a little bit.

"Wait, isn't that the guy who ran into you Malorie?" Chris asked. Anthony rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay Anthony," she said. Then she continued, "The guy with the blonde hair is Tim, the girl with the black hair is Chris, and the guy in the back is Matt." While Malorie was introducing Anthony to the other rangers, Matt was thinking about how it seemed that Malorie knew Anthony so well even though she should have just met him.

"Hey, Malorie," he said. Anthony tensed a little when he heard Matt call Malorie's name.

"Yeah Matt?" she asked, turning to him.

"Is this the first time you've met Anthony?" he questioned. Malorie and Anthony exchanged a look.

"No," Anthony said, "but how do you know?"

"I'm just that good," Matt said modestly. Everyone else just gave him a look.

"Yeah, me and Anthony went to high school together in Boston," Malorie said. Tim, Chris, and Matt were surprised by this.

"You both are from Boston?" Tim questioned, "Wow, what a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence," a different voice rang out. Exel stepped into the light.  
>"Who are you?" Anthony questioned. Exel just smiled.<p>

"I am Exel, your mentor," he said, "and you have the green watch?" Anthony held up his wrist that had on the green watch.

"Good, now do you accept the responsibility of being a power ranger?" Exel asked, "Do you accept the responsibility of being the leader of the new team of power rangers?" Anthony thought for a moment, and then looked directly at Exel.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong person for the job," he said, "I don't think I have the qualities needed to become a power ranger." With that Anthony turned and walked out of the shire. Everyone was stunned for a couple seconds, before Malorie finally broke the silence.

"Did he just say he wouldn't help?" she asked. Exel just sighed.

"I'm afraid he did Malorie," just at that moment Alpha 9 came racing over.

"Rangers, Monster Attack in the city, you have to hurry." Tim looked at Exel.

"What should we do?" he asked. Exel sighed, afraid that this would happen.

"You have to fight that monster," he said.

"But we don't even know how to morph," Chris said.

"All you have to do is press the button on the side of the watch, while saying Nature Calls," Exel informed them.

"What about Anthony?" Malorie asked.

"I'll talk to him Malorie," Exel said, "Just go."

"Okay, let's do this guys," Tim called. They all pushed the button on the side of the watch.

"Nature Calls!" They all cried out.

_Tim was on a plain with animals all around him. Then one by one, the animals glowed red, and attached to him, making up his suit. His red helmet appeared on his head._

_Chris was in a forest of trees. The trees began to glow pink, and the trees attached to her, making up her suit. A pink helmet appeared on her head_

_Malorie was underwater. The water itself turned bright yellow, and attached to her, making up her suit. A yellow helmet appeared on her head._

_Matt was floating in midair. The sky turned a dark blue, and attached to him, making up his suit. A blue helmet appeared on his head._

_**So Anthony has refused to help, and the next scene will be the ranger's first fight. Also, now it is known how Malorie and Anthony know each other, and Matt has just gotten more cocky. Until next time this is Aquilla the Eagle.** _


End file.
